


Happy Father's Day

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: Peter Stark-Strange [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Peter, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Strangefamily, Supremefamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Peter Stark-Strange spends his first Father's Day with his dads.





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's it's 11pm so right under the wire!  
> Also it's hard writing AUs with TAO but I like her as a character a lot so I wanted to include her so I gave her a regular name, appropriately Irish because she's a Celt and all.

Peter happily kicked his legs as he sat on the bar stool watching his grandma make breakfast. Of course the woman currently flipping pancakes at the stove, made with batter than Peter had helped mix, was not his real grandma. As in that she wasn’t either of his adopted parents’ mother. She was a woman who lived a few doors down from them and religiously attended Stephen’s yoga classes. She came over for tea and meditation sessions with Stephen during the day and was a very eager babysitter. Peter adored her and the first time they had been introduced he had stared up in awe at her colorful harem pants and the scarf she had wrapped around her hairless head. She had an almost musical British accent and her real name was Deidre, though Tony only called her the Ancient One because her age was such a mystery.

She loved bringing Peter small gifts from her trips abroad and entertaining the boy with more and more eccentric stories about why she had no hair. The first time he had asked, Stephen scolded him, telling the little boy not to be rude, but the woman had waved him off and told Peter a story about how she had been on a jungle expedition and saw a spider so big, it had shocked her so badly all her hair fell out. The woman was permanently jovial, with a soft smile on her face at all times, she had only been shaken when Peter asked her if he could call her “grandma”. Tony’s parents had died in a car accident when Tony had been in college and Stephen’s parents were elderly and lived in Nebraska. And so, Deidre became Peter’s honorary “grandma”.

Peter had been wanting to do something nice for his dads for Father’s Day and took the holiday very seriously. “Since I have two daddies I need to make it extra special!” explained Peter to Deidre. The little boy had wanted to make them breakfast but Deidre had insisted on coming over and helping him. Since Stephen had trusted her with a key to the house, she had entered early that morning and tip-toed upstairs and gently woken up Peter, carrying him out of bed and downstairs to start breakfast. He had been happy to help her whatever he could. 

Now it was getting to be the time they normally woke up on Sundays, or at least the time  _ Stephen _ woke up, and Peter was eager to go see them. His grandma made him wait a little saying that they should be able to sleep in as long as they wanted on Father’s Day. but the breakfast would get cold so she gave the jittery little boy permission to run up the stairs to his parents’ room. 

He knocked on the door until he heard Stephen call out to come in and he ran into the room to Stephen’s side of the bed. Stephen was on his back with Tony curled around his side, his arm around his husband and his face in Stephen’s neck. “Good morning, Peter,” said Stephen tenderly. 

“Good morning, Daddy! Happy Father’s Day!” said Peter, jumping up and down in excitement. 

Tony grumbled and opened his eyes, blinking awake and picking up his head to regard Peter, “Morning, Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater.” Tony then stretched up and kissed Stephen and then pulled away, scooting off the bed and standing up. 

Peter giggled at the nickname and ran to Tony, and the man bent down to the pick him up, “Good Morning Papa! Happy Father’s Day!” 

“Yeah, happy Father’s Day to me, a father, who would’ve thought,” said Tony swinging Peter around and making the boy laugh. 

“I made breakfast!” said Peter as Tony set him down on his feet. 

Stephen stood up, slipping on houseshoes, “Oh really?” a bit of fear in his voice, wondering what kind of mess the 6 year-old had made. 

“Yeah! I had grandma come over and help!”

Stephen was relieved and Tony said, “Ah, so the Ancient One is here is she?,” as he and Stephen followed Peter down to the kitchen, where a glorious feast was laid out with Deidre proudly sat at the island. “Ta-da!” she said with a sweeping hand motion. There was a plate of pancakes, another with eggs, bacon, toast, bowls of sliced fruit, a pitcher of orange juice and a pot of coffee. 

“Deidre thank you so much for this,” said Stephen bending to kiss the woman on the cheek and letting her return the gesture.

“It was your son’s idea and he really did help with everything,” she said. 

“Yeah thanks Ancient One, looks delicious,” said Tony, grabbing a plate and beginning to fill it up. 

“You’re welcome Tony, I made you coffee like how I know you like it, and Stephen I have some that dandelion tea I made if you want me to steep some.” 

“Of course,” said Stephen.

“Dandelion? Papa said those aren’t flowers, they are weeds. You guys are going to eat weeds?” asked Peter, munching on a piece of pineapple he had snatched from a bowl. 

“Technically we are going to  _ drink _ weeds,” said Deidre. 

Peter pulled a face, “You guys are weird.” 

“Tell me about it kiddo,” said Tony setting his plate at the built-in table. 

“Being called weird on Father’s Day? What did I do to deserve this?” as Stephen forlornly, biting into a piece of toast. 

They sat around eating breakfast contently and then Peter presented his dads with the cards he had made for them. Tony’s was red and on the front Peter had drawn Tony in his workshop, Peter handing him tools. Stephen’s was blue and showed Stephen doing yoga, Peter next to him falling and a speech bubble coming up that said, “Ow!” Stephen had held his to his chest with soft smile and Tony had grinned wide at Peter, “Good at math and art? What are you? A super kid?” 

Tony and Stephen next exchanged gifts. Stephen gave Tony a high tech video game that he could play along with Peter and Tony gifted Stephen a set of beautiful hand-drawn tarot cards. 

“They are wonderful Tony,” said Stephen flipping through the deck, “But I wonder if you just got them so I could do a reading for you.” 

“Well that is a perk, I suppose,” said Tony, smugly. “Unless, you know, it predicts something bad.” 

“If it does, I won’t tell you,” said Stephen winking at his husband as he took a sip of his tea. 

Deidre excused herself, wishing them a happy holiday one last time, and left the family to enjoy their day together. Peter ran off to get dressed so they could go on a hike with Karen, leaving Stephen and Tony alone. 

Stephen cradled the tea in his hands and he smiled at Tony, “Happy Father’s Day, my love.” 

Tony took the last swig of coffee and rolled his eyes, “You’re so corny.”

Stephen shrugged, “I just love you and our kid a lot. Sometimes I like to vocalize it.” 

“Yeah,” said Tony coming over to kiss the top of Stephen’s head, “Me too. Now let’s go be such stupidly hot dads with our super cool kid, people who aren’t dads will wish they were. Even the women!”

Stephen laughed, standing up and putting his tea cup in the sink, following his husband upstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @ stephenstrangeisaho


End file.
